


Happy Reunion

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [6]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the end of 'Drift: Empire of Stone' mini-series (2015 by Shane McCarthy). Ratchet's last words to Drift at the end of #4: "So come with me back to the Lost Light. Come back, if not as an Autobot... then as a friend."</p><p>View the original meme <a href="http://lustanddai.tumblr.com/post/132723343009/sweet-affectionate-moments-meme-decided-to-create">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Reunion

Drift returned Ratchet’s smile with a small one of his own. “Okay, Ratchet. I’ll return.... as your friend.”

“Good,” Ratchet replied.

Drift started to walk back towards his shuttle had not exactly crashed.... but it certainly hadn’t had the most graceful landing. It might need some repairs before it got off the planet.

Ratchet followed thinking to himself. How did he say how he really felt?

Drift walked slowly around the shuttle assessing the damage, thoughtfully hmming to himself as he touched the damaged sections. He squatted down near the door to the shuttle, tilting his helm to get a better look at a section.

Ratchet smiled appreciating Drift’s frame. “Can I help?” he asked, shaking off a thought.

Drift stood up, pulling the door to the shuttle open. “I think we might be able to get this spaceworthy again,” he said. “If you still have your welder, we can weld the panels shut again.”

“Of course,” Ratchet pulled out his welder, handing it to Drift.

Drift waved off the offered welder, “Nah-uh. I know better than to mess with your tools,” he said with a nervous smile.

“I trust you, Drift,” Ratchet said offering the welder again.

Drift took the welder from Ratchet, his fingers wrapping over the medic’s hand. Ratchet’s grin grew at that touch. Suddenly he let go just watching Drift.

“Thanks,” Drift said, looking over the welder and turning it on. He welded a loose panel shut on the shuttle and put the welder down, shutting it off. 

“You're welcome,” Ratchet said. He smiled continuing to watch Drift.

Drift stood up and started to walk off to the next panel to be welded. Ratchet followed him getting closer.

This next panel was higher up and Drift stood up on his pedetips, stretching his arms up to secure it in place, effectively showing off his abdominal armor with the red and white striping. 

Ratchet grinned trapping Drift there and kissed his neck cables.

Drift stilled at the unfamiliar sensation on his neck cabling. Looking down from the ship he saw Ratchet’s chevrons and the top of his helm as he lowered his arms. “Uhm, Ratchet?” he asked quietly, quite confused.

Ratchet pulled back a little. “Yes, Drift?” He replied, grinning and waiting.

Drift’s processor was spinning as he calculated what was going on. He reached out, gently grasping the medic’s forearm and smiling.

Ratchet leaned a little kissing Drift on the lips.

Not as surprised as before, Drift pulled Ratchet close and returned the kiss.

::This is very nice, dreamed about for so long,:: Ratchet said.

Drift broke the kiss, looking at Ratchet. “That's what I was going to say...”

Ratchet grinned and broke into a laugh.

“If you help me fix up the ship, I'll kiss you again,” Drift said, winking at the medic.

“Alright,” Ratchet said. “What do you want me doing?” Did that mean Drift wanted more or what? he wondered.

“Pretend it's a mech. It needs to be patched up,” Drift said.

“Amazing he's still functioning,” Ratchet teased moving to walk around the shuttle.

“Good thing you got here just in time,” Drift said, patching up another panel. Ratchet fixed some wiring and welded the panel on.

After a short time, the two mechs had finished their walk around the shuttle, patching it up and bumped shoulder-to-shoulder. Drift chuckled and looked at Ratchet, touching the medic on the shoulder to make sure he was alright. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he said.

“Quite alright,” Ratchet said.

“Looks like we’re done out here,” Drift said, walking to the door and entering his code. The door slid open with a hiss and he stepped to the side to allow Ratchet to enter first.

Ratchet walked in looking around at the shuttle.

“Not exactly the Lost Light or an Ark, but it’ll get us off the ground,” Drift said with a small smile as he waited for Ratchet’s gaze to fall on him again.

Ratchet looked at Drift. “I believe you promised me something if I helped you patch this thing up,” he said grinning at Drift.

The swordsmech walked to Ratchet, wrapping his arms around the other and kissed the medic. Ratchet eagerly returned the kiss as the shuttle doors closed.


End file.
